Hari apa ini?
by Chess sakura
Summary: Di hari jadinya Naruto di buat kesal, karena orang-orang yang dia sayangi malah tidak mengingat hari jadinya /"Otou-san dan Okaa-san benar-benar tidak ingat?"/"Jangan-jangan Hina-chan juga tidak tahu, di hari ini ada apa?"/"Dia masih marah ya, karena kita tidak mengingat hari ulang tahunnya?"/ sebuah kejutan telah di siapkan/#Special For Birthday Uzumaki Naruto/RnR minna/


**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hari apa ini?**

**Story By : **Chess Sakura

**Disclaimer : ** Masashi Kishimoto

**Rate : **T

**Genre :**Friendship, Romance, fluffy?

**Main Pair : **Naruto x Hinata,

**Warning : **AU, OOC, Typo(s), No EYD.

**Special For Birthday Uzumaki Naruto.**

.

.

.

* * *

Pagi yang sangat cerah di hari yang spesial bagi sang Uzumaki, terlihat seorang anak kecil dengan rambut pirang dan iris sapir bangun dengan begitu semangat dari tempat tidurnya, berlari keluar kamar untuk menemui kedua orang tuanya, untuk menanyakan tentang hari spesial baginya ini.

"_Ohayou_ Tou_-san_, Kaa_-san_." Suara cempreng memanggil kedua orang tuanya, tampak berlari dan memeluk sang ibu yang tengah memasak.

"_Ohayou_ Naruto_-chan_." Kushina tampak berjongkok dan mengelus surai pirang anaknya, begitu pun dengan Minato yang berjalan mendekati Naruto dan mengelus surai pirang yang sama dengannya itu.

"Kamu bersemangat sekali Naru," ucap Minato

"Tentu saja, hari ini Naru begitu bersemangat~" Dengan mengangkat kedua tangannya seraya berteriak, Naruto mengungkapkan semangatnya.

"_Mou_, Otou_-san_ Okaa_-san_. Tahu kan hari ini hari apa?" Senyuman lebar menghiasi wajah Naruto saat bertanya.

"Tentu saja Naru_-chan_, hari ini kan hari pertama Naru bersekolah setelah kemarin selama dua minggu tidak masuk karena sakit," ucap Kushina dan tersenyum lembut, bersyukur melihat kondisi anaknya yang sudah sehat.

"Bukan-bukan itu ada lagi, tou_-san_ pasti tahu kan?" Kepala pirang itu menoleh pada ayahnya, meminta jawaban akan pertanyaan yang dia ajukan.

"Uhm, hari jum'at," jawab Minato dengan polosnya dan membuat sang anak _sweatdrop_.

"Bukan itu juga!" Naruto mulai kesal, bahkan kakinya sampai di sentakkan.

"Lalu apa sayang?" tanya Kushina.

"Masa Otou_-san_ dan Kaa_-san_ tidak tahu, hari ini hari apa?" Dia berusaha mengingatkan kedua orang tuanya dengan emosi yag mulai muncul.

"Uhm," Kedua orang tuanya tampak berfikir dan Naruto terlihat antusias, dia berharap jika jawaban kedua orang tuanya kali ini benar.

"Ah! Hari ini kakamu pulang, pasti itu kan yang membuatmu sangat bersemangat seperti ini." rasanya Naruto ingin membenturkan kepalanya saat mendengar jawaban sang ayah, dia begitu kesal. Kenapa kedua orang tuanya melupakan hari jadinya?

"Bukan!" Menyangkal dengan teriakannya sampai membuat Kushina serta Minato munutup telinga saking kencangnya teriakan Naruto.

"Lalu apa kami tidak tahu?" tanya Minato.

"Masa Otou_-san_ lupa sih!"

"Sudah-sudah, Naruto_-chan_ sebaiknya cepat mandi. Nanti ketinggalan sekolah." ucap Kushina dengan lembut dan menuntun anaknya kekamar mandi.

"Otou_-san_ dan Okaa_-san_ benar-benar tidak ingat?" tanyanya sebelum masuk kekamar mandi dan menutup pintu.

Tampak Minato dan Kushina tertawa kecil setelah Naruto masuk kekamar mandi,

"Dia sampai marah, kau keterlaluan Minato," ucapnya pada sang suami dan pria itu hanya menanggapinya dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Maafkan kami Naru-chan"

* * *

Wajah cemberut Naruto tunjukan saat berpamitan dengan kedua orang tuanya, bahkan dia sampai tidak mencium pipi Kushina atau Minato dan malah berlari meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya, menghampiri seorang gadis kecil yang tengah menunggu dia.

Naruto masih kesal dengan kedua orang tuanya, dengan mudahnya melupakan hari jadi anaknya sendiri.

'Menyebalkan' gerutu anak kecil itu dalam hati.

"Ohayou Naru_-kun_," sapa Hinata dengan ceria.

"Hm, Ohayou." Dan malah di balas dengan dingin oleh Naruto, Hinata terlihat bingung akan sikap sahabatnya –yang tidak biasa- gadis itu tampak mempercepat langkahnya, menyusul Naru yang jalan begitu cepat.

"Naruto_-kun_, baik-baik saja?"

"Aku sebal dengan Kaa_-san_ dan Tou_-san_,"

"Eh, kenapa?"

Naruto terlihat menoleh pada Hinata dan menunjukan wajah cemberutnya pada gadis kecil dengan rambut indigo pendek itu. "Masa mereka tidak tahu, hari ini hari apa?"

"Ini hari jum'at kan," jawab Hinata polos dan membuat Naruto langsung menghentikan langkahnya.

"Jangan-jangan Hina_-chan_ juga tidak tahu, di hari ini ada apa?" tanya Naruto yang mulai merasa khawatir.

Jangan sampai sahabatnya juga melupakan hari spesial ini.

Hinata terdiam, tampak berfikir dengan jari yang ditempelkan di dagunya. "Uhm, yang ku tahu-" terlihat menggantungkan kalimatnya dan membuat Naruto menatap dia lekat-lekat, pemuda kecil itu berharap jika sahabatnya ini mengingat hari ulang tahunnya.

"Hari jum'at, hari pertama Naru_-kun_ masuk sekolah lagi, hari datangnya Kyuu-_nii san_ dan ah! Hari-" iris lavender itu tampak bercahaya, seakan mengingat sesuatu yang menyenangkan. Senyuman lebar langsung menghiasi wajah Naruto, semangatnya mulai kembali muncul.

'Ingat, ingat, Hinata pasti mengingatnya' batin Naruto.

"Hari kita berkunjung ke taman bunga matahari kan," ucap Hinata dengan begitu ceria. Bagaikan di hempaskan langsung ke bumi, hati Naruto langsung sakit. Wajahnya kembali cemberut, anak kecil itu begitu sedih. Ternyata sahabatnya pun tidak mengingat hari ulang tahunnya.

"Hai tunggu Naru_-kun_, jangan tinggalkan aku," Naruto langsung melangkah cepat dengan perasaan kesal, menghiraukan Hinata yang berlari mengejarnya.

* * *

Di dalam kelas pemuda kecil itu hanya duduk di bangkunya dengan wajah cemberut dan tidak semangat. Dia benar-benar kesal dengan hari ini, kenapa tidak ada seorang pun yang mengingat ulang tahunnya. Tadi dia sempat bertanya pada teman-teman sekelas dan guru-guru yang kenal padanya tentang hari spesial untuknya ini, namun yang di dapat Naruto hanya-

"_Hari jum'at"_

"_Hari menangkap serangga"_

"_Ah hari aku belanja dengan Okaa-san"_

"_Hn, hari kau masuk sekolah"_

"_Hari memandikan Akamaru,"_

"_Hari memetik buah"_

"_Hari yang cerah"_

Dan banyak lagi jawaban yang membuatnya semakin bete, Naruto benar-benar ingin menangis. Teman-temannya, sahabatnya, guru dan kedua orang tuanya, benar-benar tega tidak mengingat sama sekali hari yang spesial untuknya ini.

"Naru_-kun_ baik-baik saja?" Hinata duduk di sebelah Naruto yang tengah membenamkan kepalanya pada lipatan tangan.

"Naru kesal dengan semua, semua orang tidak ada yang tahu hari apa ini." ucap pemuda kecil itu yang langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang wajah ayu sahabatnya.

"Bahkan Hina_-chan_ pun melupakannya." Tanpa sadar air mata mulai mengumpul di iris sapirnya, Hinata terkejut melihat itu dan juga ikut merasa sedih melihat Naruto menangis. Tangannya terangkat dan di hapusnya air mata itu.

"Naru_-kun_, jangan menangis" ucapnya.

"A-aku tidak menangis, i-ini kelilipan. Ah sudah ayo berangkat, nanti di tinggal bus" Dengan kasar Naruto menghapus air matanya, langsung berdiri dan berjalan keluar kelas, meninggalkan Hinata yang tengah merasa bersalah.

'Gomen Naru_-kun_,' lirihnya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Baiklah anak-anak, sekarang kalian ambil masing-masing pupuk di sana, jangan berebut ya? lalu kalian beri bibit-bibit bunga matahari yang disana dengan pupuknya, ah ingat jangan lupa di siram," penjelasan sang guru –Kurinai- seakan di anggap angin berlalu bagi Naruto, anak kecil itu tetap diam di depan pintu masuk, hanya melihat teman-temannya yang mulai menuruti apa yang di perintah Kurinai_-sensei_, tanpa ada niat untuk menuruti perintah sang guru.

"Naru_-kun_ ini, aku ambilkan satu untuk Naruto_-kun_," ucap seorang gadis kecil dengan rambut pirang panjang yang di ikat dua, dengan malu-malu gadis kecil itu tampak memberikan sebotol pupuk pada Naruto.

Pertama Naruto hanya melihat saja botol yang di sodorkan kepadanya dan kemudian mengambil botol itu dengan tidak semangat. "_Arigatou_ Shion," ucapnya dan berjalan begitu saja meninggalkan shion yang terlihat merona.

...

Biasanya Naruto akan sangat bersemangat memberikan pupuk pada bibit-bibit bunga matahari, dia juga akan selalu memerintah teman-temannya agar memberikan pupuk sesuai aturan yang ada dan akan mengomel jika ada yang memberi pupuk dan airnya berlebih, karena itu dapat membuat bibitnya mati. Namun sekarang Naruto terlihat begitu cuek, dia tidak memperdulikan sekitar dan bahkan dia memberikan pupuk dan air berlebihan pada bibit di depannya.

"Na-naru_-kun_ stop!" Hinata langsung memegang tangan Naruto, mengambil sebotol air yang terus Naruto tuangkan pada bibit tadi.

"Naru_-kun_ nanti kalau bibitnya mati gimana?" tegur Hinata.

"Aku tidak perduli," ucap Naruto begitu dingin dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Hinata.

Hinata hanya bisa melihat punggung Naruto yang menjauh, tidak ada keinginan untuk menyusul sahabatnya itu karena dia tahu Naruto pasti ingin sendiri.

"Dia masih marah ya, karena kita tidak mengingat hari ulang tahunnya?"tanya Sakura.

"Ah!" Hinata langsung menoleh dan melihat Sakura, sasuke, Shikamaru, Ino dan Kiba yang tampak melihat kearah Naruto.

"Iya dia marah," ucap Hinata.

"Aku jadi merasa tidak enak," kata Ino.

"Bagaimana lagi, demi suksesnya rencana Kushina-ba_ san_. Kita harus melakukan ini,"ucap Shikamaru pada teman-temannya yang terlihat menyetujui perkataan dia.

"Iya benar," ucap mereka serempak.

...

Tampak langit sudah mulai sore, anak-anak di sekolah dasar Konoha mulai berhamburan keluar kelas, berlari untuk bertemu dengan orang tua mereka yang menjemput atau pulang bersama dengan teman-teman yang lain. Tapi tidak untuk Naruto yang masih setia duduk di kursinya, menghiraukan kelas yang kosong dan langit yang sudah beranjak sore. Suasana hatinya masih buruk dan dia malas untuk pulang.

"Naru_-kun_, ayo pulang" ajak Hinata.

"Uhm" walau enggan Naruto tetap harus pulang, dia berdiri dan kemudian berjalan keluar kelas bersama Hinata di sampingnya.

Sepanjang perjalanan mereka hanya diam, Hinata sesekali menoleh pada Naruto dan mendapati wajah Naruto yang masih cemberut. Ah dia jadi tidak tega, melihat Naruto yang bersedih di hari ini.

'Sebentar lagi Naruto_-kun, _bersabarlah,' ucapnya di dalam hati.

"Naru-kun beli _Ice Cream_ yuk?" ajak Hinata dan tanpa persetujuan lagi langsung menarik tangan Naruto untuk mendekati penjual _Ice Cream_ yang berada didekat taman.

"Pak, Ice Cream rasa jeruk dan _blueberry_ satu," ucap Hinata. sang penjual langsung memberikan pesanan yang di minta Hinata dan Hinata segera menerima dengan terlebih dahulu memberikan uang pembayaran.

"_Arigatou_,"

...

"Naru_-kun_ udah dong, jangan cemberut terus." Hinata menyodorkan Ice Cream rasa jeruk pada Naruto dan di terima oleh Naruto.

Kemudian mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan, dengan Naruto yang masih enggan membuka suara.

"Hinata-chan?" Naruto terlihat bingung saat melihat Hinata terus jalan bersamanya menuju rumah dia, tidak berbelok ke arah rumahnya

"Aku akan main di rumah Naru-kun," ucap gadis itu dan tersenyum.

"Bolehkan?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja boleh, Naru malah senang Hina-chan mau main. Ayo," tampaknya mood Naruto mulai kembali baik, dia dengan semangatnya -yang sudah kembali lagi- menarik tangan Hinata untuk masuk kerumahnya.

Dia senang bisa bermain lebih lama dengan sahabatnya, setidaknya dapat melupakan kejadian menyebalkan hari ini, dimana semua orang melupakan hari ulang tahunnya.

"Hina-chan sampai malam, ah! atau mungkin mau menginap?" tanya Naruto begitu antusias.

"Uhm sepertinya tidak sampai menginap," jawab Hinata seraya tersenyum, dia lega dapat melihat lagi semangat Naruto.

"Begitu ya,"

Naruto berhenti saat dia membuka pintu, melihat rumahnya yang gelap dan begitu sunyi. Iris sapir itu tampak beralih ke perkarangan yang terdapat mobil kakaknya.

'Pasti Kyuu_-nii_ sudah pulang, tapi kenapa begitu sepi?' tanyanya di hati.

"Ayo masuk Naruto_-kun_," Hinata menarik tangan Naruto untuk masuk kedalam.

"Ta-tapi Hinata_-chan_ sepertinya di rumah tidak ada orang,"

"Memang kenapa? Ah jangan-jangan Naru_-kun_ takut ya?" ledek Hinata, wajah takut yang sempat terlihat langsung berubah menjadi wajah berani, Naruto menunjukan jika dia tidak takut.

"A-aku tidak takut" ucapnya tegas dan terlihat berjalan lebih dulu.

"Benarkah, ayo kita buktikan."

"Eh, maksudnya?" Hinata tidak menjawab, gadis kecil itu terlihat berjalan mendekati Naruto.

"Aku akan menutup mata Naruto_-kun_ dan meninggalkan Naru_-kun_ disini sampai satu menit,"

"Apa! ti-tidak mau," tolak Naruto seraya melipat kedua tangannya dan membalikan badan.

"Berarti Naru penakut," ucap Hinata memancing Naruto.

"..." tak ada respon.

"Ah, Naru_-kun_ penakut. Hina jadi tidak suka." Mendengar perkataan sahabatnya Naruto refleks berbalik. Tidak di sukai sahabatnya? itu hal terburuk yang tidak di inginkan Naruto.

"Aku berani, Ayo la-lakukan." Walau pengucapannya begitu tegas tapi masih dapat di tebak jika pemuda kecil itu begitu ketakutan.

Hinata tersenyum dan dia segera menutup mata Naruto dengan sapu tangan.

"Siap?"

"Uhm," anggukan sebagai jawaban,

"Aku tinggal ya?" dan setelah itu Naruto dapat mendengar suara langkah kaki yang menjauh, tegukan ludah mulai dilakukannya, perlahan ketakutan mulai menguasai.

"Hi-hinata_-chan_?" panggil Naruto dan tak ada jawaban.

"Sa-sampai satu menit kan?" tubuh anak kecil itu mulai gemetar, dia benar-benar takut. Sesekali Naruto merasakan ada angin yang meniup lehernya.

"Hi-hina_-chan_ ini sudah lebih dari satu menit, Na-naru akan membukanya."

"..."tak ada jawaban. Perlahan tangan Naruto mulai membuka ikatan saputangan itu.

"Hinata_-chan_ saat Naru membuka mata, pokoknya Hina_-chan_ harus ada di depan Naru," ucapnya seraya menurunkan saputangan itu. Dengan rasa takut, perlahan iris sapirnya membuka dan-

"_OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU_, NARUTO~ "

Naruto mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, merasa tidak percaya dengan pemandangan didepannya, semua teman-teman dia, ayah-ibu, kakaknya dan Hinata. Seraya serempak mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya, bersorak dengan penuh semangat.

Kushina berjalan mendekati anaknya yang terlihat masih syok, memeluk pemuda kecil itu dengan begitu erat.

"Maafkan Kaa_-san_ dan Tou_-san_ Naruto_-kun_, Kami telah membohongi Naru," ucap wanita itu dengan begitu lembut.

"Aku juga minta maaf Naruto," ucap Sakura

"Hn, aku juga,"

"A-aku juga minta maaf Naru-kun," Hinata terlihat menundukan kepalanya sekilas dengan raut wajah menyesal.

"Kami minta maaf Naruto-kun,"

"Sekarang adik kecil ku sudah besar," Kyuubi langsung saja menjitak kepala Naruto. tentu dengan jitakan yang pelan.

"..." Tak ada respon, Naruto hanya terdiam melihat satu persatu orang-orang yang di sayanginnya itu, tanpa sadar air mata keluar dari iris sapirnya dan membuat yang lain panik melihat itu.

"Na-naru-"

"Huweekkk,,, kalian jahat." Naruto langsung menangis dengan begitu kerasnya, memeluk Kushina dengan begitu erat, Minato terlihat tersenyum dan mengelus surai pirang anaknya, dia sudah menduka sebelumnya reaksi yang di berikan oleh anaknya itu.

Semua hanya tersenyum melihat Naruto.

"Pokonya Naru minta hadiah yang banyak" minta pemuda kecil itu seraya menampilkan wajah cemberut dengan air mata, walaupun begitu kebahagiaan tampak terlihat jelas di iris sapirnya.

"Pasti Naru,"

"Apa saja?" tanya Naruto dan mendapat anggukan dari semua, pemuda kecil itu tampak melepaskan pelukannya dan terlihat membentangkan kedua tangannya. Seakan ingin memeluk semua. Walau yang kepeluk hanya Hinata, dan kemudian Sakura tampak memeluk Naruto serta Hinata dan diikuti semuanya. Semua berpelukan dengan Naruto dan Hinata yang di tengah

"Naru sayang kalian" ucap Naruto dengan begitu bahagia.

Ternyata dia salah menduga, semuanya mengingat 'Hari apa ini?' Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya, Hari jadi sang Uzumaki Naruto.

10/10

"_Arigatou minna_"

.

.

.

Fin

Yeehhhhh,... *0*/ Selamat ulang tahun Naruto-kun, semuanya mengingat ulang tahunmu kok...

Dan kita semua sayang Naru-kun... #ciumpipikiri-kanan :*.

Hanya ini kado dariku :D 

Yo, bagi yang sudah baca jangan lupa reviewnya ya? ;')

#Arigatou

Chess Sakura 10/10/2014


End file.
